YouTuber
by Georgiee-Anne Petrova
Summary: She's a youtuber. He's a fan. Will they find love by tweeting each other? Read to find out (Suck at summarys) (Auslly) (For all ages)
1. Chapter 1

_Heyya guys! here i am again with a new story. sorry i havent posted much of FANGtasic Love but here is my new one and i'll try to post as much as i can when i can :) So here is chapter one, sorry it is kinda short... Enjoy._

_Desclaimer - Sadly i do not own Austin and Ally, i wish i did but i don't :(_

YouTuber Chapter One

Her laptop was ready, she was ready and she hit record.

"Hey-ya there my little Dawkins, it's me! It's Monday and you know what that means," she waited a couple of seconds "it's Monday Mayhem! Yay!" She smiled and laughed at the camera. "So I took to the twitter sphere and to see what you guys wanted to ask me".

She opened up the twitter app on her phone and read out the first question.

" Allz_Dawson, what's your favourite tv show or shows? P.S. Love you!" She looked up after reading the tweet and smiled. "Love you too! And either The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural" she laughed.

"Next question," and she looked for another question " Allz_Dawson, would you ever go out with me?" This tweet caused her to giggle.

" well " she looked at his username "A_MoonI, yes. I would if I knew you" she said with a wink and laughed again.

She continued doing about 5 more questions before finally signing off and started to edit the video.

After about half an hour later she finished editing and finally uploaded the video for her fans to see.

-Some Where On The Other Side Of The Internet-

"Dez!" Austin Moon yelled to his best friend from the laptop.

"What buddy?" He asked

"Ally! she's uploaded another video!" He said happily and should I add very happily.

"Play it!" Dez said. Austin nodded and put on the video.

They both laughed until they got to a certain question.

"Next question" Ally said from the video. " Allz_Dawson, Would you ever go out with me?" They bother heard her giggle and start talking again. " Well " it looked like she was looking at his username "A_MoonI, Yes. I would if I knew you" she said with a wink and took another question.

Then Austin paused the video.

"She-She just said she would date me!" Austin said with a proud smile on his face.

"Awesome dude!"

"Now If only I knew her" he said unpausing the video and started to think how he Austin Moon could meet the Ally Dawson.

_That was chapter one, please follow,fav and comment for a next chapter hope you all enjoyed it...Until next time...Byeeee_

_~Georgiee-Anne_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey again guyss, so since the last chapter was short I though i'd upload early and give you another chapter :) thanks so much for the reviews on my last chapter it was amazing that you all likes it and want me to write more :) _

_so here is chapter two...Enjoy!_

_desclaimer- sadly I do not own austin and ally. I still wish I did but I don't._

YouTuber Chapter Two-

-With Austin-

Austin had been thinking all night of how to meet Ally. He had come up with a couple of ideas. Like:

1, Tweeting her again

2, try and follow her around

But he though idea number one won't get him a restraining order or creep her out. He turned on his laptop and signed into his twitter account.

Username: A_MoonI

Password:(oveusly) ILOVETHEALLYDAWSON

He checked his updates, he saw some people favourited his tweet to ally and retweeted it. He was pleased people liked his question then he saw he had a mention. " A_MoonI, Totally ;)" from Allz_Dawson. He smiled and started to writer reply.

" Allz_Dawson could I ever meet you?" He said out loud as he typed. He sent the tweet and waited for a reply. He waited, and waited until his mother called him for dinner. He ate his dinner in about 5 minuted tops and ran back upstairs to his laptop. He refreshed the page to see nothing new, he sighed and logged out of twitter and went to bed sad that ally had not replied yet or at all.

- YOUTUBER -

He woke up to his alarm clock the next morning. The rain still hitting his window, still falling from the storm the night before. It was 7:30am, on a Saturday. He really should of turned it off the night before but he forgot. He tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so he decided to go down and make his favourite food...Pancakes.

After making them, he drowned them in surope and took them upstairs. He turned on his laptop and looked at the updates and his mouth dropped at what he saw... " A_MoonI...That could be arranged ;) :D"

_sorry it was another short chapter but the next one should hopefully be longer :) remember to comment,fav,follow for more chapters :D _

_look out for a new chapter tomorrow ;) _

_~Georgiee-Anne_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyyy guyss! here i am again with a new chapter, a lot of you said you really liked the last two chapters wish is really great! so here is chapter three and hopfeully it is a bit longer then the last ones. Sorry that a lot of the chapters are quite short its because i write it on my ipad mini that i share with my mum so i dont always have that much time and i write it on notes so it doesnt really say how long it is so i don't really realise if its long or not until i actually post the chapter...sorry for the babbling but here is chapter three...Enjoy!_

_Declaimer- I sadly do not own Austin and Ally. I still wish i did with all of my heart but i don't own it :(._

YouTuber Chapter Three

-With Ally-

It was around half 11 when ally got woken up by her best friend Trish. She was screaming at her to get up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ally said sitting up.

"Did you see how many views you got on your video yesterday Allz?!"

"No! Since I just rudely woken up. I haven't checked" she moaned lying back down wanting to go back to sleep and having Trish just pull her back up again. "Allz! You have to check them, now!" She said handing her her laptop

"Fine!" She moaned. She logged on to her laptop and waited for it to load up. Once everything did she clicked on google and typed in YouTube, it took a couple of minutes to load onto her account and on to her video feed to check on how many views it had. Once she was how many views the video she had she became instantly happy.

"1,000,000 views?! In one night?!" She screamed in delight

"I know right! So many comments its unbelievable"

"I can't believe it" "

We should go out! Collaborate" Trish suggests and ally nods quickly

"Yeah we should" ally says getting up and looking for something to wear, once she finds something she goes to the bathroom for a shower,brush her teeth and get changed. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white jumper kind of top with 'Dance With Me Forever' on it. She wore her black converses and had her long brunette with blonde ends hair in a high pony tail. She spraid herself with her perfume 'Taylor' by Taylor Swift and grabbed her keys and her phone and meet Trish down in her living room.

"Ready to go?" She asked as Trish got up from sitting on the couch.

"Yeah"

"We are we going?" Ally asked as they walked out of the door.

"I was thinking about we could go to the mall"

"how about the mini golf?"

"Oh no you know how a hate mini golf"

"I know but we always go to the mall" ally laughs

"How about the cinema?" Trish asks

"Yeah okay, what film?"

"We'll figure it out on the way there" Trish said getting into her carand ally getting in the other side. Trish started up the car and they headed to the cinema.

- YOUTUBER -

They had chosen to watch Frozen, the newest Disney film. They had both enjoyed the self and went to the local ice cream shop when two young girls walked up to them.

"Excuse me?" The older one of the two asked

"Yes?" Ally says

"Are you Ally? From YouTube?" She asked and ally giggled

"Yes I am"

"Your amazing!" The younger one squealed causing ally to giggle even more.

"Thank you"

"I'm Mary-Anne and this is my sister Diana" the older one says

"Hey Mary-Anne! Hey Diana! This is my friend Trish" she says pointing to Trish "

Hey!" Both little girls say

"Hey" Trish replies

"We just wanted to see if it was you and if it was to maybe get a photo with you?" Diana says and asks

"Yeah okay" ally smiles. They take the picture and both girls hug ally and say thanks and goodbye to both ally and Trish before leaving the ice cream shop and ally turned to Trish with a smile. "That was amazing!"

"Those girls where so sweet" Trish smiled

"That's one of the reasons why I love posting videos because I know people like them" ally says.

"Come on let's eat our ice creams before they melt" Trish laughs and ally nods in agreement

"Yeah" They both finish off their ice creams and head out.

- YOUTUBER -

After saying goodbye to Trish, ally headed home and went into her bedroom and turned on her laptop. She logged into twitter and looked at her updates, She had tweets, favourites, retweets and it caused her to smile. She never though how popular she would get just by posting random videos on YouTube. She started posting when she was only 15, she was now 18 and had been doing YouTube for 3 years, she had meet some of the other famous you tubers like Marcus Butler, Alfie Deyes from pointlessblog. She even had meet Felix also known as pewdiepie one time at a convention. She loved watching other people's videos because it made her laugh, she knew so many other famous other you tubers that it inspired her to become one just like them. She couldn't ask for anything better to do with her life. She scrolled through her twitter feed and saw a tweet to her by her every good friend from the UK, Marcus Butler.

' Allz_Dawson, just to let you know I'm in the states next week! Must do a video together xD'

She laughed as she imagined Marcus voice reading it out load and typed a reply.

' MarcusButlerTv, totally! Ring me when you get here ;)' She started looking through her twitter again and saw nothing knew so she logged of and went to sleep.

- YOUTUBER -

It had been raining and the thunder had woken Ally up in the middle of the night, she tried to get back to sleep but couldn't so she logged into twitter and saw a mention by A_MoonI and read it.

'Allz_Dawson could I ever meet you?'

She giggled, for some reason she liked that he tweeted her and that he tweeted back and for some reason it felt different not like how other people ask to meet her. This felt different a good different that she just couldn't put her finger on it was but she knew it was something and she typed a reply.

' A_MoonI...That could be arranged ;) :D'

She smiled as she slowly feel back into deep slumber.

_So that was chapter three :D i hope you all liked it. i will either post later on today or some day in the week depending on how many reviews i get. Hopefully you liked that this one was a longer. I hope you all would follow me on my other social media accounts :) links will be at the end of this chapter. Remeber to review,fav and follow._

_Love you all and thanks for coming back and reading :D_

_~Georgiee-Anne_

_Twitter- georgia_lynchR5_

_Instagram- georgia_lynchr5_

_Youtube- user/Georgialovesausllyxx _


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyyy guyyss! Hows it going? This will be the last update today and for a couple of days since im on my cousins internet and i dont have proper internet at home so i only have internet on my phone and thats gunna run low soon. anyways the next episode will be upload once i write it. _

_Desclaimer- i dont own anything in this chapter._

Chapter Four

-With Ally, One week later-

Ally was waiting at the airport, she was waiting for her British friend Marcus Butler's plane to arrive. When it did she waited out side of the airport doors for him to come out and greet her.

"Ally!" She heard a cheerful voice

"Marcus!" She replied as they hugged.

"It's so great to see you!"

"You too" and she giggled

"So had any ideas for a new video?" She asks

"I was thinking about a 'Have you ever?' Kind of video"

"Cool!" She squealed happily and then giggled "I was thing about a face paint video"

"What kind of face paint video?" Marcus laughed

"Ask questions and if we get them wrong we get covered with paint" she shrugged as they walked to her car

"Good idea" he smiled and she laughed "Thanks" she said opening the car door and getting in.

- YOUTUBER -

"So Ally?" Marcus asks as he walks into her 2 bedroom flat.

"Yeahh?" She asks raising her eyebrow

"what is it?"

"On twitter you have a keen follower" this caused her to blush a deep red but cover it up with her hair "What?! No I don't" she said way to quickly

"You said you could arrange a meeting" he said crossing his arms with a smirk "does little miss ally have a new crush?" And she blushed again and rolled her eyes "Marcus I don't know the guy so how can I have a crush on him?"

"You might not know the guy but you know in your heart whether you like him or not" he said in triumph

"Deep Marcus, Deep"

"Thank you" and they both laughed and sat down in the living room.

"What tv program?" Marcus asks already knowing the answer

"Supernatural" she said causing Marcus to laugh "I knew it!" And she laughed as well

"Season 8!" She said and continued

"one of the best seasons"

"You say that about every season"

"Your point is?" She giggled

"There is non" They laughed and put on supernatural season 8.

-The next day-

"So Marcus when are we recording the videos?"

"How about now? We can get everything and get up"

"Yeah okay" ally smiled "come on!"

She grabbed his hand and ran out the door. They went shopping for the stuff they needed for the video, Ally needed paint (lots of it!) and white plastic sheets to cover her floor and furniture of her flat.

"Do you need anything Marcus?"

"I don't think so"

"Okay then, lets go then" When they got back to the flat ally popped everything she had brought in her kitchen and when back into the living room with two diet cokes.

"Who's video first?"

"Should we do my one first since its not messy?"

"I don't mind, either way suits me" she said handing him his coke and sitting down

"Okay then, I'll set up the camera" he said golpping down his coke and getting out his camera from his bag. "Let's do this" he said laughing as ally laughed as well. He got the camera ready and hit record. "Helloooo" he said is normal opening for his videos "today I'm joined by-.." He got cut off by Ally jumping into the shoot.

"Meeee!" She said giggling

"And since I'm in the states I though it would be a great idea to come and do a video with my good friend Ally here" he said gesturing over to her.

"And what is today's video about Marcus?" Ally asks

"Good Question Ally, we'll today's video is 'Have You Ever?'"

"Oooo!"

"Let's start this"

"Have you ever..." Ally paused and waited for a couple of seconds " made out with a watermelon?"

"No, that seems like something I would do though as a dare" and ally laughed

"We'll good thing I have a watermelon here" she said being out a watermelon and handing it over to Marcus and he laughs

"Really?"

"Yep!" She said laughing and he started to make out with the watermelon after about 3 mintues he stopped.

"Happy?"

"Very" she laughed

"have you ever? Eaten just tomato sauce?"

"No I haven't" this makes Marcus smirk "Welll..." He said grabbing a bottle of tomato sauce "now you will"

"Awwh" she said sadly "I don't want to"

"You have to! I made out with a watermelon so you eat tomato sauce"

"Fine!" She said grabbing the bottle and started to eat the sauce inside. She had about two mouth fills before she had to spit it out.

"I'm not doing that again" and Marcus laughed

"Next"

"Have you ever"...

- YOUTUBER -

They had finished filming. "That was awesome!" Ally said laughing "now time for my video" she said getting out the white plastic papers to cover her flat. After about half an hour of covering things with white plastic paper and getting the paint ready they where finally ready to record.

"Hey-ya my little Dawkins, What's up? And today I'm here with Marcus Butler!" She said gesturing to Marcus.

"Hellooo" he said smiling

"And today we are doing a paint challenge where we ask each other questions and if you get it wrong you get what do you know covered in paint" she laughed and continued "this is going to be a good-un"

"Who's first?" Marcus asks "Rock paper scissors?"

"Okay" They did Rock Paper Scissors and Ally came out on top. "Me first then"

"Okay"

"So Marcus?" She asks "Yes?"

"What is my full name?" This made Marcus think a bit

"Alexandra Marie Dawson? "

"Correct!"

"My turn" Marcus said smiling "What is my favourite food?"

"Pizza!" Ally giggled

"Correct!"

"What is my favourite fashion accessory?" Ally asked

"Umm..." Marcus started to think "rings?" He said unsure of his answer

"Nopee" she said holding the E "it's hats" she said pointing to the hat she was currently waring (black beanie with 'Long Live' on) and she started to laugh "paint is ready" she turned to the camera "should I do it?" She giggled and then said "Yeah! I agree" and tipped the paint over his head and started laughing. Marcus laughed and wiped the paint out of his eyes and flicked some at Ally

"Hey!" She wined "no far!" And flicked some back and they both laughed

"My turn" said Marcus as he started to think...

- YOUTUBER -

After about 15 minutes they where both covered in different coloured paint, from pink to green to red to purple, They where also laughing. "One of the best videos I think" she said mid laugh "Yeah totally!"

"We should really start to edit the video" she said

"Yeah" he agreed After about an hour of editing both videos they where ready to be uploaded onto YouTube.

"Uploadinggg" she said holding the g and she pressed the upload button "and done" she said when it finished "Time for mine" he said and started to upload his video "done also". They started to put the stuff in the description boxes of their videos and when they where done had some pizza and watched some TV.

_So that was chapter four, I changed Ally's name to something no one normal uses so i though i would change it to Alexandria so please don't hate because i changed it. I will try and upload tomorrow if i can or tuesday but wednesday at the latest :) please remember to review,fav and follow :D_

_~Georgiee-Anne_

_Twitter- georgia_lynchR5_

_Instagram- georgia_lynchr5 _


	5. author message

_Hey guys, a slit problem..._

_I can't post probably until the end of the week. I have so much going on this week I didn't even know about :/. I have an Exam tomorrow (Religious Studies Exam), I have to study for an English practice mock thingy next week. I have brownies on tomorrow (I'm a young leader for my brownie troop so I can't miss it)._

_I have a school thing for sports relief on Friday, so if I'm lucky I'll be able to write the next chapter maybe by Thursday so it might be up Thursday. I'm SOOOO sorry I can't update today or tomorrow like I said I would I feel really bad! But to make it up I'm going to answer your questions, so ask me a question about myself you want to know about me and I'll answer them in a new document folder thing :) :) Anyways sorry again, don't forget to Follow,Fave and review._

_~Georgiee-Anne_

_Twitter- georgia_lynchR5_

_Instagram- georgia_lynchr5_


	6. Chapter 5

_Heyy guys! So here is chapter five, sorry it's a bit late but I couldn't think of any ideas about what to write. I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but please bear with me, I'll try and write more when I can. Again I'm so sorry it's short!_

_ Anyways have you all seen the new episode of Austin and Ally? It was Auh-mazing! ( spoiler) The way Austin sang stuck on you and was looking at ally the inter time :) it made me awh :) it was so sweet. _

_ I had an Reglious Studies exam last Wednesday and I got my results back yesterday and guess what!...this girl got an A! Yes! My first A in that lesson! Feeling amazing :)_

_ Also I have a new story I'm writing for my best friend and it's an R5 one about her and Rocky lynch because she loves him, I'll post the promo for it at the end of this and you tell me in the reviews if you want me to post it on here as we'll :). _

_ Also again, if you didn't know from my last chapter Marcus Butler is a real youtuber, he's amazing so go check him out._

_thank you for all the reviews saying you'll still stay with this story even if I don't post as soon as I say I will Im thankful so much! I love you guys! #R5Family #AustinAndAllyFamily _

_ill stop babbling now...here's chapter five...enjoy! _

_desclaimer- sadly I do not own Austin and Ally._

YOUTUBER Chapter 5

-The Day Before, With Austin-

Mondays! Gosh Austin hated Monday. He hated how to get up so earlier school but thankfully it was his finally year in school, so no more having to get up really early. Anyways Austin slowly rose up out if bed, before going to the bath room and getting ready. He choice to wear a red and black checkered shirt and with a white vest top with black jeans and red high tops. He also wear a whistle necklace and dog tags and put on spray and was ready to leave for school.

-At School-

-Austin's p.o.v-

My final year finally. It couldn't come soon enough and also since it's Monday one less day to wait till ally's next video. I love her so much, I know it might sound weird how I don't even know her personally but I still know her through the internet and they way she connects with her fans is just amazing I would love to meet her tweeting her has been amazing, to think she could actually want to meet me one of her fans is just amazing. Anyways school is boring, I have to go in just to be meted by this girl Jenna, she's not nice, she's the schools rich girl, the popular girl with a posy of two or three other girls. Jenna has bright blonde hair and she wears to much make up it's not really that nice to look at. Her posy is normally two or three girls, Layla, Jayymi and Rebekah. Two brunettes and the other one blonde.

I normally walk into school around half 8 and today is the same as usual; walk in, walk to my locker then bam!...

"Hey ya Austin!" I hear a girly voice come from behind me

"Hey Jenna" I say turning around already annoyed

"So we still on for that date tonight?" She asks

"We were never on for a date tonight"

"Okay cool meet me at mine at 7" she says completely ignoring what I said and walked away. I sighs,

"This is going to be a long day" I say to myself and head to first lesson.

-At lunch-

"So Austin? Still tweeting that youtuber?" Says Dallas one of the football team members

"Yeah"

"Cool man, are you going to meet her?"

"Hopefully" I smile

"You should arrange something"

"I'll try" I chuckle and eat my food

-at the end of the day-

I finally get home I clasp on me bed and fall asleep. I wake up three hours later to my mum walking through the door from finishing work

"Hey honey! I'm home!"

"Hey mum!" I say sitting up and going on twitter and open up a private chat that me and ally had been talking on.

-On chat-

_ A_MoonI - Hey Ally, how's your Monday been? _

After a couple of minutes she replies

_Alls_Dawson - Hey Austin, my Monday has been good, working on ideas for a new video. How's your Monday been? _

_A_MoonI - It's been okay I guess, anyways do you think we could meet up soon?_

_Alls_Dawson - Maybe, one day when we're both free_

_A_MoonI - so is that a yes then? _

_Alls_Dawson - Yes Austin, it is a yes _

_A_MoonI - Cool :) _

-Out of chat-

Okay maybe this Monday has been good.

_Sorry again it was so short, I'll write as soon as I can._

_here is the promo for my new story, tell me in reviews if you want me to post it on here as we'll. _

_Have you ever fallen madly in love nothing else mattered. You block out the world, your in a bubble and the only way out... Is to have your heart broken .  
I'm just another one of those girls. I'm Tea Bennett, and this is my story..._

_Remember to fav,follow and review :)_

_~Georgiee-Anne _

_twitter- georgia_lynchR5_

_instagram- georgia_lynchr5_


	7. Authors note

_Hey guys! Sorry I've made you wait so long but don't worry! You only have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. I've had some problems this week which made me took longer to write the chapter but don't worry I'll post as soon as I can tomorrow :)_

_ Love all of you guys! _

_Remember to review,follow and fave :) _

_~Georgiee-Anne_

_twitter - georgia_lynchR5_

_Instagram - georgia_lynchr5_

_Ask - Georgialynch1_


	8. Chapter 6

_Heyya guys! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews :) _

_disclaimer- I don't own Austin and ally _

_enjoy! _

Chapter Six -

-The Day after, after filming the videos and uploading-

-Ally's p.o.v-

I can't believe I get to meet him! I mean I never felt so close to a person I don't even know, I feel like I've known him for years. I know what you might be saying 'you soo have a crush on him' and yeah maybe I do a tiny-winy bit but yeah only a little bit, I've seen some photos of him and he does look cute but he could have a girlfriend, he never told me if he did or not so yeah. I shouldn't act on how I feel it could ruin everything.

It's Tuesday and even though I'm 18 I still have to go to school, one thing no one knows a about me,I go to a public school and my mum said I should have a fake name, and she moved me to a different school because people where acting weird to me because I had a YouTube channel. Anyways it's my first day at school and I'm going to be Laura Marano, I have to wear a wig and everything, I'm so glad Trish is coming with me, I don't know what I'd do with out her.

I feel my bed covers get pealed off me as I wake up to see Trish and I try to get my covers back but it doesn't work.

"I never though I had to say this but come on sleepy head get your butt up"

"Nooo! I don't want to" I moan

" Ally! It's a new school! We have to go" then she smirks "maybe that Austin guy goes to that school"

"Fine!" I say glaring at her,finally getting up and going over to my wardrobe and getting out black skinnys and a black jumper and turn to Trish to get out

"Fine" she says leaving and then I get changed. After I finish getting ready my mum helps me to put on my wig, it's long with dirty blonde hair. Once that's done I head to my new school.

-At School-

The school is big, quite big. It looks like it has four giant buildings for different stuff. "This school is giant" I hear Trish mutter

"I know right"

"How do people even find their way around?"

"No idea" we both sigh and look at each other

"This is going to be a long day" we both say and walk inside. Looking around inside we find the school is even bigger then it looks, there are about 3 floors.

"How do we even find the office for this place?" I ask Trish

"I have no idea"

"Do you need any help?" I hear a male voice ask, both me and Trish turn around quickly to be meeted by a blonde boy, he's tall with amazing hazel eyes. He looks oddly familiar "Yeah please" I hear Trish say as I'm still smiling up at him

"I'll show you the way" he says and Trish hits me in the back and I cough

"Thanks" I say with sarcasm "that hurt"

"Only cuz your my best friend" and I give her a playful glare

"Anyways," I start "what's your name" I ask

"Austin, Austin moon" Poop! That's why he looked familiar

"what's yours?" He asks

"Laura Marano"

"And I'm Trish Gomez" Trish choice to change her last name

"Well hey Laura, Trish" he starts "welcome to midnight high"

"Thanks" both me a Trish say After a couple of minutes we get to the office.

"Thanks Austin" I smile and he smiles back

"Anytime" he says "see you later, bye Laura, Trish"

"Bye" we say and he walks away

"He's nice" I hear Trish say

"Yeaah, about that" I begin "he's Austin, as in Austin the guy I've been talking to"

"No! Way!" She says smiling "your joking right?"

"Nope" I say popping the p

"Are you going to tell him?" She asks

"No, at least not yet" I sigh

'This has just gotten a whole lot harder'

-Austin's P.O.V-

The last video ally uploaded yesterday was amazing! Marcus butler is an awesome youtuber. It was so funny watching them get covered in paint and a them answering have you ever.

Anyways, I walk into school and was walking to my locker when I saw two new girls looking lost.

"Do you need any help?" I ask them and they turn around and the cute girl with dirty blonde hair smiles at me

"Yes please" the other girl says

"I'll show you the way" I say and the girl with the frizzy hair hits the dirty blonde on her back

"Thanks" she says sarcastically "that hurt"

"Only cuz your my best friend" and the dirty blonde playfully glares at her.

"Anyways," the dirty blonde starts "what's your name" She asks

"Austin, Austin Moon" I say with a smile "what's yours?" I ask

"Laura Marano" the dirty blonde says

"And I'm Trish Gomez"

"Well hey Laura, Trish" i starts "welcome to midnight high"

"Thanks" they both thank me. After a couple of minutes we get to the office.

"Thanks Austin" i hear Laura say

"Anytime" I say "see you later, bye Laura, Trish"

"Bye" they say as I walk away.

They're's something familiar about them, especially about Laura, I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's just nothing and my mind is playing tricks on me but I'm sure they look familiar in some way. I bet it's nothing.

'Dringgg'

There's the bell, off to History I go.

-At Lunch-

"Hey Laura, how's your first day?" I ask Laura walking to the lunch hall together

"It's been good, you haven't seen Trish have you?"

"No sorry, not since second period"

"Okay" she smiles "So what's good here?" She asks

"Nothing, if your talking food wise" I say and she giggles

"I'll bring in my own food then tomorrow"

"Good choice" I laugh and she smiles

"Hey Laura, Austin" says Trish running up to the table

"Hey Trish" both me and Laura

"How are we both?" She asks sitting down

"I'm good" I say

"Me too" Laura agrees

- At the end of the day -

-Ally's P.O.V

- "Well that was an eventful first day" I say to Trish as we walk home back to mine

"I know right, how knew you'd meet Austin and he'd go to the school we go to and he doesn't even know it's you but still it's you" Trish says in a ramble and I laugh

"Yeah" and I sigh "what am I going to do? I can't just tell him string out can I?"

"Not really no, I mean your mum told you she didn't want anyone to know about you going to this school because of that happened last time"

"I know but what if something happens and I have to tell him"

"Nothing like that would happen Allz, don't worry"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes it's going to be fine"

"Okay" I say and sigh "I can't wait until we graduate"

"Sames" Trish says and we walk back to mine.

_Sorry for the sucky ending, but I didn't know how to end this chapter._

_remember to fav, follow and review :) _

_~Georgiee-Anne _

_twitter- georgia_lynchR5_

_instagram- georgia_lynchr5_

_ask- Georgialynch1_


	9. Chapter 7

_Heyya guys! How are we all? Me you ask? im okay i guess...for the week-end i have to look after a fake baby -it acts like a real one- its so annoying! but here you go for your amazing meant a new chapter :) Also i have tumblr now :) i dont really know how to use it but my username will be at the bottom of this :)_

_desclaimer- you know it already :(_

Chapter 7

'Day 2 of this night mare that is school' Ally though to herself as she pulled her weight up out of bed.

'Day 2 of not telling Austin who I really am' she mentally said

'Day 2 of Austin probably never trusting me again' she mentally added

"What a great week already" she said out loud with sarcasm dripping from her words

"What's up honey?" Says her mum checking to see if she was up

"Well you know I've been talking to this guy?"

"Yeah"

"Well he goes to my school and he's friends with Laura but he doesn't know it's me as in me ally"

"And?"

"And I don't want him to hate me if he finds out that I'm really ally and not Laura and he starts to like Laura or something and then hates me and it's just.. it's just... Gah! It's so complicated" she moans throwing herself on her bed "I don't know what to do!"

"Do you like this boy?"

"No" and she gives her the 'Yeah that's a lie' look "fine! Maybe I tiny whiny little bit" she says making a very small space with her fingers

"Then if he likes you or Laura, it shouldn't matter because your the same person if you tell him now or not"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Thanks mum!" Ally says hugging her

"Your welcome Hun, now get ready you've got school"

"I am" she says getting her clothes out as her mum walks out of her room. After that her mum puts on her dirty blonde wig and she goes off to school, 'Laura again' she mentally says and walks down the road.

-At school-

"Hey Laura" Austin says walking up to her

"Heya Austin" she sighs

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm fine" he says giving her a look and Laura notices

"What?" She asks

"Are you sure your okay?" And she giggles

"I'm fine Austin, don't worry about it"

"Okay" he says "I gotta go to history, I'll see ya later"

"Bye Austin" "

Bye Laura" he says as he walks away.

-Later On That Day-

-Ally's P.O.V-

"I can't stop thinking about what would happen if I tell him or not Trish, it's really bugging me" I say to my best friend

"You know what happened last time, you know that can't happen again"

"I know but it's still bugging me not telling him and he'll end up hating me because I didn't tell him"

"He'd never do that" she sighs

"You don't know that" I say quietly

"YesI do, I mean I won't lie when I say he might be a bit annoyed but he won't hate you" she says giving me a hug "you have nothing to worry about" she says and I smile

"Thanks"

"It's okay, what are friends for?" She says and I giggle

"Friends are forever" and she giggles also.

-At the end of the day-

I walked home with Trish again and when I got home a found my mum making dinner.

"Hey mum, bit early for dinner isn't it?"

"Not for my special home made pizza it's not" and I laugh

"Great thanks mum" I say hugging her and going upstairs

As I got upstairs I logged into twitter -since I haven't been on it for a couple of days- and check my updates feed. 22 new follows, 1008 Retweets and 1008 favourite and more replies then I can count. 2 new message, one being one of those spam tweets and the other being Austin.

'A_MoonI- Hey, haven't talked in dayss. What's up?'

'Allz_Dawson- hey, nothing much really. What's up with you?'

'A_MoonI- just stuff'

'Allz_Dawson- what kinda stuff?'

'A_MoonI- a new girl at school, tests etc etc'

'Allz_Dawson- a new girl? Tests? You must love them'

'A_MoonI- yeah a new girl and tests...Nooooo! I hate them!'

'Allz_Dawson- do you like this new girl? And really haha :p'

'A_MoonI- yea she's nice'

'Allz_Dawson- Nice?'

'A_MoonI- yea she's nice, kinda pretty'

'Allz_Dawson- what's her name?'

'A_MoonI- Laura'

'Allz_Dawson- o.O'

'A_MoonI- what?'

'Allz_Dawson- you like her"

'A_MoonI- no I don't, well i do but as friends'

'Allz_Dawson-suurree'

'A_MoonI- sarcasm?'

'Allz_Dawson- never of guessed'

'A_MoonI- okay! Maybe I like her a little bit but it's just a crush, I like someone else and I know that I like them'

'Allz_Dawson- Ohh...look...I gotta go'

'A_MoonI- why? What's up?'

'Allz_Dawson- nothing, my mums called me for dinner'

'A_MoonI- Okay bye'

'Allz_Dawson-Bye'

With that I log out. He has a crush on Laura, so me. And he has a crush on someone else too. Life's just too damn hard.

"Ally, time for dinner" my mum calls

"Coming" and I go get my food.

_Guys i know its short and im sorry buts its short because i have an amazing idea how to start the next chapter so i had to end it there but dont worry i break up from school on thursday so i have a lot more time to write and upload so hopfully there will be an upload on wednesday or thursday if im lucky. anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_remember to review, follow and favourite :)_

_~Georgiee-Anne_

twitter- georgia_lynchR5

instagram- georgia_lynchr5

ask- Georgialynch1

tumblr- georgieeanneisme


	10. Chapter 8

_Heyya guys, sorry I made you wait for this chapter but I'm on my half term now so I have two weeks off so I can hopefully post a lot more over the two weeks :)._

_here is chapter eight :) Enjoy!_

_declaimer- you already know_

Chapter eight

-Ally's P.O.V-

"Austin!" I say running up to him  
"Hey Laura" he says  
"There's something I have to tell you"  
"Yeah?" I sigh and grab his hand  
"Come with me, I can tell you here" I say and walk to a empty class room

"What's wrong? Laura?" He asks  
"There's something I have to tell you something"  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Hopefully you don't hate me for this" I sigh  
"Hate you fo-" I cut him off by taking off my wig and shake my head  
"I'm Ally" he just stands there shocked and not blinking "Austin?" I ask quietly

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" He asks  
"Because of what happened at my old school, I couldn't tell you" I say  
"How could you d-..." He looks like he realised something "you where talking about yourself along, I knew there was something familiar about you. I can't believe you Laura, I mean Ally" he says starting to get angry  
"I wanted to tell you"  
"Sure Ally" he says with sarcasm  
"I did I promise"  
"Yeah right" he starts "if you didn't tell me this what else don't you tell me? And to think we're best friends" he says angry  
"We are best friends!"  
"No we're not! If we were best friends you would tell me this! Tell me things! Trust me!" He yells  
"I do trust you!" I yell back  
"Obviously you don't"  
"I do though" closing my eyes to stop the tears  
"No you don't ally, what's the point anymore. We're not best friends, or friends for that matter because friends would tell each other they weren't really who they say they where" he says starting to leave the room  
"Austin!"  
"No ally" he sighs looking and and walking out of the room

I wake up in a sweats and crying.

"Ally? Ally? What's going on?" Trish asks scared  
"Bad dream" I say wiping away my tears  
"What happened?"  
"I told Austin the truth and he hated me for it and then he broke our friendship" I say starting to cry again  
"Awh ally!" She says hugging me "that would never happen"  
"Yes it would" I sigh "it's only a matter of time"  
"Don't say that Alls"  
"It's true and you know it, the more time I don't tell him the more he'll hate me when I do"  
"Alls" she starts  
"Can we just go to sleep please?"  
"Okay" she says and I lie down and start to think.

I was staying over at Trish's house for a sleepover and I told her -more like showed- what happened in the chat between me and Austin when he said he had a mini crush on Laura. She was shocked at first but then loved the idea of me and Austin going out, well maybe not me me but Laura me. Anyways, I think about things until I fall asleep.

-the next morning, on a Saturday-

"Morning Trish-A-Rita"  
"Morning Alls" she answers. I yawn and sit up  
"So I was thinking we can do a video together"  
"Cool Alls, I'd love to" and we both smile  
"Let's think ideas" I say starting to think.

A couple minutes later we both turned to each other and smiled and we both said at the same time "The Best Friend Tag" and we started to laugh.

-Later that day-

-No Ones P.O.V-

Ally had gone home and got her camera and her laptop and went back to Trish's and set everything up.

Her camera was ready, her laptop was ready, she was ready and so was Trish and she hit record.  
"Heya my little Dawkins, so today's a Saturday and I though I'd treat you with an early video and today I'm going to do the Best Friend Tag! So you know what that means" she laughed "I'm joined with..."  
"Heyy" Trish says popping into the shot  
"So guys if you don't already know this is Trish my best friend and if you didn't know that already where you been living? Under a rock?" They giggle "anyways as I told you we are doing the best friend tag today. Caution it may get weird" she says sticking her tongue out at the camera. She stopped the recording there and started a new one.  
"One" Ally says sticking out her finger signalling a one.  
"Where did we meet?" Trish asks  
"Easy, year one when you moved to my school"  
"Correct" Trish answers "two" she holds her hands up signalling a two  
"What was my first video?" Ally asks  
"It was a Things guys should know about girl" and ally smiles and raises a thumb

After about 10 minutes of recording they where on their final scene.

"So guys that was today's video"  
"Thanks for having me Alls" Trish says  
"The pleasure is all mine" we both laugh "and a couple more things to say before the end of the video. One who would like Trish to make her own YouTube channel? Click the like button below for her to make her own channel and also write a comment too and also I might be starting to vlog channel so tell me what you think about that in the comments below. Remember to like, favourite and subscribe to be come a Dawkin today and I'll see ya next time byyeeee" Ally finishes  
"Byyeeee" Trish says and ally stops recording.

"Make my own channel? Would that work?" Trish asks  
"It would be amazing!"  
"You sure?"  
"Mega sure!"  
"Cool" Trish smiles "I'll do it" she starts "that's if they want me to"  
"They'll want you to do it, they'll be so happy if you do it"  
"Thanks Alls"  
"It's okay" they both smile

"So Alls?"  
"Yeah?" She asks  
"A vlog channel?"  
"Yeah I though an weekly upload thing or something"  
"What about school and work and austin" she says  
"1. That's fine 2. We both know we don't work 3. He'll never guess or find out"  
"You've changed your mind" Trish says  
"What do you mean?"  
"You where all scared Austin would hate you if he found out but now your gunna do a vlog channel that he will watch and he'll recognise places around Miami"  
"Yeah but a lot of people live in Miami, anyways I'm not stopping it from posting to my other people that watch my videos on the internet"  
"You betta know what your doing"  
"I am Trish don't worry"  
"Okay"  
"Okay"

After that Ally starts to edit the video and laugh at the random takes they made, after a while Trish goes down to the kitchen and gets food. She comes back up a couple of minutes later with popcorn and chocolate.  
"Almost done?" Asks Trish  
"Almost" Ally replies adding the last scene "andddd..." She holds the d and waits a couple of seconds "done!" She laughs and Trish laughs with her  
"cool!" Says Trish  
"And uploading" Ally says as soon as she clicks the upload button.  
"This is going to be awesome" they both say as they watch the video finishing uploading.

_So that was chapter eight, sorry it was short but I hoped you liked it :) _

_remember to review, fave and follow :)_

_until next time..._

_Love You All!_

_~Georgiee-Anne_

_twitter- georgia_lynchR5_

_instagram- georgia_lynchr5_

_tumblr- georgieeanneisme _


End file.
